


The Lovers, The Dreamers, And Me

by Spencebox



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Marking, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, a lot of smut, spaghetti making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: She'd heard stories about him, only had glimpses really. He was more of a threat to Rick, no one else. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't resist him. And well, being a peeping tom never really ended well.Except  this time it did.





	The Lovers, The Dreamers, And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a Negan mood. Couldn't help myself :3

This wasn’t the first time she’d seen him.

 

Negan is what they called him. He was tall, taller than herself and he held himself with an all right sense of authority, almost equal to that of Rick Grimes, though Rick was ruled by his people and not his mind, which many saw as Rick’s downfall.

 

Negan ruled with an iron fist, and a baseball bat named after his passing wife; at least that was what she had heard around Alexandria. He was striking in appearance; tall with a black lather jacket encompassing his sharp shoulders and lean strong hips. He was a slender and tended to lean back in an arch when he told a particularly funny joke.

 

His face was covered in a salt n’ pepper beard, scruffy and prickly hairs poking out of his face. He had exclaimed once before that he should shave it; at least that’s what she had heard. His hair was slicked back with hair gel and curved down the back of his head. He could’ve been a greaser before the apocalypse, probably had a motorcycle.

 

He had only been to Alexandria one time before, and had taken all the guns, as Carl had threatened Negan with one. Carl liked to act like the adults, but everyone knew he was a child with the weight of the world on his shoulders. She had tried to befriend Carl, but he seemed to find her presence irrelevant. They both ignored each other, but it really didn’t matter.

 

She was brought of her reverie by the booming sound of the gate opening, which was in fact a bit odd. She stood from the bed frame she had been sitting on and looked out her window, her eyebrows rising in shock when she spotted Negan, with Carl in tow. She could see, from a distance, that the white bandage was missing from his face, his hair not covering the wound either. She saw Rosita, Spencer and Eugene glaring at Negan as he walked into Alexandria like he owned the place.

 

Her head was out of her bedroom window, openly gawking at the scene below here, not even thinking that they all may look her way; which was of course what happened. She could see through the glare in her glasses a smile on Negan’s face at her peeping tom stance. He opened his arms and leaned back,

 

“Hey Neighbor! Come and introduce yourself.” Her face turned a beet red at being called down and immediately though of just hiding in her empty closet, but found the idea useless as he knew she in there anyway. She pulled herself back into her room and slowly walked downstairs to the front door, taking deep breaths to try and not have a heart attack. A hard knock brought her out of her thinking and barely missed falling back when the door swung open with a brute force, smacking against the wall and just barely missing her.

 

Negan took up a good portion of the door, the sun going over his shoulders and into the previously dark room. The ominous bat was leaning over his shoulder; He let it drop to his side when he caught her eyes glancing at it. An overzealous smile came over his face at the sight of her, though she did not return the smile, though her blush still resided on her full cheeks. He slowly closed the door and took calculated steps to her, stopping directly in front of her. He was taller than she expected, much scarier honestly.

 

“Well hello there darlin. Saw you upstairs peeping at us, though… I don’t think I’ve seen you around her before. Have you been _avoiding_ me? Sweet ol’ Negan?”

 

She didn’t respond, just choosing to look at her shoes instead. A hard heavy hand gripped her jaw like it was made of glass and lifted her head so his eyes were boring directly into hers. He was still smiling at her.

 

“Now that’s better darlin. No need to be scared. I wouldn’t hurt someone as precious as you. Though you have been a bit rude since I don’t even know your name.”

 

She softly cleared her throat and spoke in an airy voice. “ I’m Jean. It’s nice to meet you Sir.”

 

His eyebrows shot up and he let out an unattractive laugh as she addressed him. “Sir? Baby- girl, Call me Negan. Those kinds of titles are for the bedroom. But it seems like we’re not far from there.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and she let out a quiet snort, freezing when he leaned back, laughing at the ugly sound. When he stopped laughing he looked her up and down, feeling something stir down south.

 

She was a good height, still shorter than him. She had shoulder length wavy black hair and it was a light auburn. Her lips were naturally plump and he wondered what it would feel like with them wrapped around his hardening cock. Her cheeks had kept their baby fat and were nice and full. Going down he saw large breasts that he would love to get his hands, and mouth, on. They were clearly more than a handful, and he was a boob man to be honest. She had a good amount of meat on her bones; Negan loved a woman he could grab and hold with no fear of breaking her in half. Her skin was a light golden bronze and he imagined that it would shine in the sun. Her thighs were full and sculpted, and though he couldn’t see her ass, he hoped it was a handful. She was fucking hot.

 

“Where has Rick been hiding you… Jean, right?” She didn’t answer and he looked her over,

 

“I haven’t been hiding Sir- I mean- Negan. I just tend to not go on runs or anything so I just stay inside and work on organizing stuff we find on runs. I saw you here last time, but-but-but…”

 

He turned to look at her when she stopped. “Rick told me to stay away from you. Said it was for my own good.” Amusement shown through Negan’s face at the news. Rick was keeping hotties like this away from him.

 

Negan stopped right into her space and spoke in a deep grave voice, “ _Well Jean… I wonder if you fit as good as the ones I’m wearin right now. Cause you seem to be makin my dick uncomfortable. Are you gonna do something about that?”_

Jean almost fell over at Negan’s words. She knew he was a seductive man, and he was attractive. But she was inexperienced, and didn’t want to embarrass herself. She stepped around him and tried to back up into the door so she could leave.

 

Strong arms lifted her up by her forearms and pushed her against the door, the back of her head bouncing against the wood. She groaned from the ache then moaned when Negan’s head found purchase in her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin. A new feeling of heated pleasure ran through her veins at his ministrations, not knowing what to do. He moved his face away and smiled at her red one, moving in to kiss her lips, groaning at their natural sweetness. She slowly moved her limp arms to his head and urged him deeper into the kiss, warning to taste more of him in her mouth.

 

They split when they needed air, a string of saliva forming between their wet lips. Harsh gasps ran in and out of Jean’s lips, lungs desperate for air, while Negan was still fully composed. When her breathing evened Negan let her down from the door, though still keeping a good hold of her.

 

“Now before we go any farther darlin, I need to know that you want this cause I will not stand with forcing you into anything you don’t want. Rape is a big no-no in my book. So if you want me, you need to make your choice. And you don’t have to decide now; you have until I leave here. So think about it doll.   
But for now, we need to go bother that one eyed serial killer.” Negan grinned at the end of his sentence and griped the doorknob, pulling it open and dragging Jean outside by his hold on her waist over to a pissed off looking Carl Grimes.

 

“Well Carl, lead the way.”

 

Carl shot a one-eyed glare at Jean and walked to the home he, Rick and Judith, along with Michonne, had taken for themselves. It was white with nice clean windows, a few wooden parts of the house were busted but it was fine. All three of them walked up the steps and Negan made sure to take notice of all the nice things Rick was keeping for himself. He played with taps with Carl and Jean watching him. He threw a few darts with his shoes off and made Carl show him all the rooms. Jean waited outside and nearly fell over when Negan came downstairs with Judith in his arms.

 

He had a beaming smile on his face, pearly white on display for the three inhabitants of the room. He was missing his signature black leather jacket and was in a simple white shirt, jeans hanging off his slim hips, though she spotted the knife holder still strapped to his hip.

 

He was holding the toddler on his hip with a large smile on his face though it was clearly directed at Carl. He sauntered to Jean and planted a kiss on her forehead, continuing by her; expecting her and Carl to follow in his wake. He walked to the back porch and settled in a rocking chair; Judith planted her small body up against Negan’s and took a nap. Carl took the opposite chair and Jean leaned against the wall as Carl and Negan threw empty threats at each other.

 

They were all outside for maybe a half hour before Negan stood up abruptly and demanded Carol show him where the “rations” were.

 

Since Rick was their leader, his house was given more food and it seemed they had an abundance of spaghetti and red sauce. So of course Negan gave Jean and Carl aprons and they made spaghetti, Negan’s reasoning so that Rick would feel more at home with a fresh cooked meal. Carl spent the duration of rolling dough glaring at Negan with his eye and not speaking, so of course Negan spoke to Jean instead.

 

As he stirred the spaghetti sauce he lifted a spoonful to Jean, “Taste it dreary. Tell daddy what it needs.” She blushed under his fruitful stare and opened her mouth wide to take the sauce from the wooden spoon. His eyes held her eyes as her lips stretched around the wooden spoon and she felt a blush creep up her neck into her cheeks.

 

“Pinch of salt.” He grinned and did as suggested and wafted the smell to his nose, smiling at the delicious aroma. Negan in an apron making spaghetti was a bit of a surreal moment for Jean; the picture she was watching looked like it came out of a life she wished she could’ve had.

 

How these next few events unfolded really did boggle Jean. They had waited for Rick, who still hadn’t shown up at the time, eaten and not spoken to one another. Spencer had shown up to win Negan’s favor and possibly get him to kill Rick, and had ended with a gut full of hunting knife. Negan had torn his stomach open and in return, Rosita had shot a makeshift bullet at Lucille, prompting Negan to shoot Olivia in the head. Rick had finally shown up and Eugene had come forth as he maker of the bullet, Negan in return taking him from Alexandra. And now everyone stood as Rick glared at Negan, the man who had blood smeared on his face and demonic smile on his face.

 

“Well Rick, We’ll be taking our leave with all the shit you should fucking have waiting for us. And the bullet maker will be residing with me until I deem fit. And if you think for a second that you are out of the woods you are fucking wrong because this little stunt your people just pulled, has made your hole four times as fucking deep. So you better search twice as hard Rick, or I’ll bring hell on this town. Any problems with that Rick?” Before Rick could even move Negan started walking away.

 

Though he stopped in his tracks as a fairly sexy brunette popped into his mind. He turned around and searched for her in the crowd, spotting her standing near that creepy priest. “Actually Rick. There is just one more order of business. I will all be relieving you of one of your Alexandrian’s, seeing as she is just too scrumptious to leave here. Jean baby, come here.”

 

All eyes turned to her and she gulped, meeting Negan’s hard gaze and knowing that she didn’t have a choice in the matter. She silently walked toward him and when she was close enough he pulled her to him and gripped him to her by her fleshy waist.

 

“We had a deal Negan you can’t-“

 

Negan pulled out his gun and pointed it point blank at Rick’s forehead. Rick stopped his sentence and waited. “And this Rick. This right fucking here is why we can never braid each other’s hair and share secrets, this Rick.”

 

He put down his gun and spoke in a gravely voice. “ Because _I fucking can.”_

 

Negan glared and turned, walking away, Lucille in one hand and Jean at his hip, his voice yelling “Move Out!” wavering through the silent Alexandria compound.

 

* * *

 

 

Negan shed his jacket and placed Lucille against the door, pulling Jean into his personal quarters and quickly locking the door, throwing Jean up against it. He dove for her caramel neck and suckled the sweet sweet skin, tugging and pulling on the flesh and making sure to leave dark imprints in his wake. Her moans bounced off the walls and resounded through the room.

 

Negan moved down and bit her collarbone, smiling at her prompted squeal of pain. He gripped her shirt in his hands and ripped the seams apart, the skin underneath more succulent to taste. He eyed her purple bra and nearly growled and her plump breasts nearly overflowing the cups. He kissed the little bow in between her breasts before gripping it with this teeth and giving it an extremely hard tug, prompting the material to give way and her full breasts to flop in Negan’s face.

 

Her blush had risen to her face and when he practically tore her bra in two, as she was overwhelmed with lust. Her arms tried to shyly come up and cover her breasts but Negan was faster, and pinned them both in one of his hands, holding them above her head, leaving her fully exposed to him. She turned her head to the side but he held her chin, forcing them to make eye contact.

 

“Now darlin, no need to be shy. You are absolutely delectable.” She watched as he went down and gripped a pert bronze nipple in between his lips and suckled, feelings of pleasure running through her veins. He chuckled and sucked harder, prompting her to arch into his face, wanting more from him. He nibbled on her nipple and let go with a wet pop, moving to the other breast, not wanting to not give attention to the other one. He did the same ministrations to her other nipple, loving the sounds coming from her supple lips. He pulled off and looked at her slightly glazed eyes and thin line of drool sloping down her face.

 

His tongue licked a sultry line up to her lips before claiming them in a possessive kiss, taking all the breath from her lungs. He let go of her arms and picked up the back of her thighs, lifting her and walking to his bed, dropping her down. She sat up and lifted her hands to lift Negan’s white shirt up partial way, not being able to reach his head. He chuckled and lifted his shirt up and off, allowing her to gaze at his chest, scattered with hair and a few tattoos. He was fit, hard muscle in his stomach and barely any fat on his supple body.

 

He reached down and pulled off her tattered shirt, breasts flopping to her chest as they caught on her shirt. He gripped one large breast and chuckled, “I never really was a breast man, but damn. Yours are fucking huge. I love it baby-doll.” She whimpered as he played with her tender nipple but her hand still drifted up to his zipper, tugging it down and popping the button on his jeans. He laughed as she tugged on his jeans, eventually pulling them down, his cook springing free.

 

“Never would have guessed you’d go commando.” She said in a small voice and eyed his hard cock. It was fairly large, larger than he had ever seen in any porno. It was cut; no foreskin in sight and the head was dripping pre-cum. It was slightly curved and had a few prominent veins running from the tip to the base, a large one on the underside of it. She put her finger on the tip and gathered the pre-cum, putting it in her mouth and relishing in the salty musky taste.

 

“Now that is a sight for sore eyes darlin.” She peered up at Negan and looked away at the smile on his face. She pushed him away, only to get on her knees in front of him. She pulled down his jeans a bit more, freeing his heavy sack and giving it a kiss.

 

She gripped his warm throbbing cock in her hand and guided it to her mouth, taking only the head at first. Her tongue swirled around the pre-cum and she took a deep breath through her nose before she plunged down as far as she could go, which wasn’t that far. Negan threw his head back and groaned as her warm mouth sank on his cock. He resisted the urge to grab her curls and force his cock down her silky throat but knew he had to take it slow.

 

She bobbed her head back and forth, trying to take a much as she could but found his cock to big. Negan grunted and lightly fucked her mouth, feeling his orgasm creeping up. She felt him speed up and tried to keep up. He gripped her head and held her in place and he came, spurts of cum coating the inside of her mouth and sliding down her throat. He held her in place till he felt his cock go soft and allowed it to slip out of her mouth.

 

“ Now where the fuck did you learn how to do that darlin?” Jean stuttered that she had seen a lot of videos. Negan laughed and leaned down, planting a wet kiss on her sullied lips. They parted with a huff and a string of saliva keeping the connected. “You ready for the main course Jean? I can guarantee you not want a refund on this package.” He said with a sultry smirk.

 

Jean nodded eagerly and stood abruptly, pulling down her jeans and plain underwear, leaving her fully bare for Negan. He licked his lips at the sight of her wide hips and full thighs. He was going to devour this girl.

 

He pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her, smothering her mouth with his, rubbing his hardness on the inside of her thigh. She moaned into the kiss, hands reaching up to grip his dark hair and tug, emitting growls between his teeth. He moved his hips back and forth, spreading slippery pre-cum on her shiny skin. Once he was hard again he sat up and grinned down at her before moving their bodies to his desired position. He; on his knees, and her; legs spread around Negan’s thighs with one long leg thrown over his muscled shoulder. Her grabbed his cock and lightly rubbed it through her folds, getting it nice and wet; as not to cause her any discomfort.

 

Once it was shiny with her release he moved his hips forward, putting in just the head. She gasped, back arching off the bed and pushing her breasts forward with a lone ‘More’ leaving her debauched lips. He took that as a sign and pushed in till he could feel his balls push against her ass. He held himself for a moment; wanting her to adjust.

 

A moment passed before he started shallow thrusting, slight ‘uh uh uh’ leaving her lips. The hand not holding her leg on his shoulder drifted to her left breast and he tweaked the nipple until it was angry and red. He reciprocated the action to the right one and was tempted to lean down and give a harsh bite, but resisted in favor of putting his hand on her wet swollen clit. He rubbed it light and pressed down harder at her loud moans. He set a firm pace of thrusting into her pussy, wanting to feel her soaking walls.

 

Pleasured cries left her mouth at his ministrations and when he pulled everything but the tip out and surged forward a strangled cry left her lips. He fucked into her like a wild man; sweat covering both of their brows and toes curling in pleasure. With every thrust his cockhead hit right at her g-spot, sending tendrils of pleasure through her body. The hand holding her leg pushed it closer to his face and once it as close enough, he bit down, hard, on the meat just above her knee. He didn’t let up until he knew a mark would be there for a good long time.

 

He pumped in and out, murmuring his thoughts; “You’re mine now J-J-Jean- _oh fucking ah-_ I’m never letting you go- _oh fuck fuck!”_ He surged forward and nearly yelled at the feel of her walls clenching around his cock. They came simultaneously, each feeding off each other’s pleasure and euphoria running through their veins. His cum shot straight into her pussy and her release dripped down and around his cock.

 

They both breathed heavily as they came down from their highs, puffs of hot air leaving their debauched lips. Negan looked art Jean and nearly laughed at the fucked out state on her face. He let her leg down and pulled his limp cock out; moving her legs to fall besides her, gathering her in his arms. Once they were spooning they laid in silence.

 

Jean let out a light laugh; “I guess I’m not going back to Alexandria anytime soon?” Her words prompted him to pull her towards him and put his face in her neck. “You’re _not_ leavin baby doll. You’re mine.” The possessiveness of those words should’ve scared her, but they filled her with something she’d never felt before. She sighed and snuggled back into his naked form, trying to get an ounce of sleep.

 

“We can talk in the mornin doll. Get some Z’s, can’t guarantee you’ll spend the whole night sleepin.”

 

She smiled and turned around, looking at the smile on his aged face. She leaned up and kissed his soft lips, pulling away and lying back on the pillow, finally succumbing to the glorious sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please comment it makes my day! Kudos are cool too <3


End file.
